


All I Gave You Is Gold

by WaterlilyRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abandonment, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gold Bikini, Sexual Content, sexual mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Rey wanted to surprise Ben with a sexy gift. And according to the adult shop assistant, the gold slave girl outfit is very popular...





	All I Gave You Is Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Image is courtesy of http://buiana.tumblr.com/. Check her out - she's incredible.

 

Rey wanted to do something special for Ben. To say thank you.

 

Christmas had just passed and it had been one of the most fulfilling of her life – granted there wasn’t much competition for that title but it still counted. If anything, it counted _more_.

 

They hadn’t even been an official couple for a year yet. In fact, he was Rey’s first proper boyfriend and, more amazingly, she was his first girlfriend. It was almost astonishing to Rey that Ben, a thirty year old CEO of his own company with more money to his name that most would earn in a lifetime, the last surviving descendant of American socialites and a gorgeous creature in his own sullen way, had never had a steady girlfriend. On paper, he should have had a new model falling into his bed every weekend. In person, it wasn’t so simple. To say that Ben didn’t let people close and had a few trust issues was almost a mockery of the true depth of his insecurities.

 

He was far from the perfect man but he was perfect for her.

 

He’d confessed that his Christmas was normally lacklustre at best. He normally woke up with a hangover, ordered whatever takeaway was still open and watched old cartoons with the curtains drawn. Rey had been crestfallen but had tried to hide it. It was still a day spent with a loved one even if it wasn’t traditional. And at least his office was closed.

 

So when she woke up on Christmas morning to find a bundle of wrapped presents at the end of his bed for her and the sight of him peeling potatoes at his stove (without much success) she’d been stunned into silence.

 

“I thought I’d give it a try.” Ben had confessed looking a mixture of mortified and defiant. He was clearly out of his depth here. “I’ve ordered a turkey from a local deli. Apparently they are good.”

 

Rey had been on the verge of bursting into tears but instead leapt into his arms, causing Ben to drop the potato he’d been trying to peal.

 

The turkey had been as expected – dry unless drowned in gravy – and the trimmings hadn’t been Michelin star standard (the roast potatoes were crispy to the point of needing to be cut quite insistently with a knife and the sprouts had been boiled to mush) but Rey still had seconds and practically licked her plate clean. Rey had felt mortified that she had received a treasure chest of goodies such as upmarket sweets, nail polish, DVDs and books and finally a stunning necklace and earring set that she was fairly certain cost about a month’s rent in her world. Not because she was ungrateful; it’s just the book she’d found of his old favourite stories as a child didn’t quite match up. Yet he still stared at it like he’d been handed gold and thanked her in stunned disbelief. He’d also started to blink rapidly when he turned to the back page which his mother had always read the last story when he’d been a baby about to go to sleep but Rey was tactful enough to pretend not to notice.

 

They’d curled up and watched old re-runs of Christmas Specials and Rey had whispered the only thing she could think to say: _I love you_.

 

She’d never said it out loud before because she’d wanted it to mean something. To see the look of rapture on Ben’s face at her words, she’d wished she had screamed it out after their second date.

 

Yet Rey still felt they weren’t quite even for the amazing effort he’d put in.

 

He was a man who could afford everything but there was two things that only Rey could give him: love and sex.

 

They’d both been virgins when they’d met and knew no-one else physically but one another. It hadn’t put Rey off to lose her innocence to a thirty-year-old who had no experience either; on the contrary it had made it more special. To know she had earned his trust like he had earned hers had made it more precious to Rey. The way he’d kissed her and held her like she was made of glass had taken away the discomfort of first time sex and his blushing face when it had lasted a lot shorter than he would have liked had made her heart swell with affection.

 

Had it been love then? On reflection, Rey thought it might have been but she had learnt through hard won experience to keep her emotions somewhat hidden until she was certain of welcome. She always got attached much too easily.

 

After nearly nine months together though, sex was at its peak. They had learnt one another’s bodies and knew what to do to drive one another crazy. It had come as something as a surprise to Rey for her to discover she liked sex. She liked it a lot. And Ben _loved_ it. He’d have it three times a day if he could (in fact sometimes they did). He loved to worship her body and she was much more confident of her svelte figure after having Ben nibble and squeeze any part of her he could whenever possible. His mouth was made for going down on her which always left her nearly gibbering with desire and she found that, despite the aching jaw it provided, she loved to go down on him too. He begged so prettily.

 

Sex was something they both loved. Which led her here: to an upmarket adult shop.

 

It had caused her three attempts to actually walk inside.

 

It was dimly lit in what was clearly meant to be a seductive and sensual manner; Rey was only grateful that it hid her glowing cheeks. There were three kinds of customer to Rey’s eye: the nervous kind like herself who felt self-conscious to be seen in a sex shop, the seedy kind who spent a bit too long looking at the underwear and, most astonishingly, the indifferent type who were picking up items and looking at them as critically as though they were inspecting apples at the grocers. Rey wondered if she would ever be as casual when looking at different flavoured lubricant.

 

Moving deeper in, Rey’s eyes travelled everywhere. There was a lot of underwear with complicated suspenders that looked like they could throttle you with the right application. There were outfits of various descriptions such as Santa costumes, policewomen, nurses and maids. Further up the back Rey could vaguely see the outlines of the sex toys on sale. She had decided before coming at all that she wouldn’t go anywhere near them. Knowing her luck, Ben would only take offence if she bought a vibrator of some kind.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Rey whirled around to see a middle-aged woman standing behind her. She looked oddly elegant amongst the garter belts and satin knickers. All the more impressive considering she had pink hair and a dress to match.

 

“Ummm.” Rey swallowed to get her tongue to work. “I’m uh… just browsing.”

 

“Looking for anything special honey?” The lady asked without any judgement in her tone. She seemed oddly calm. Well, of course she was; she sold dildos for a living. She had to be calm!

 

“Ummm… well, I wanted to get something for… my boyfriend.” Rey was tempted to bury her face in shame. Except the only thing available to bury it was a rather sheer looking nightie hanging on a railing.

 

“Anything he’s into? Was he ever arrested and found he liked it?”

 

“No! No...” Rey felt it was a betrayal to Ben to talk about his sexual interests. But she wanted to get out of here as painlessly as possible. “I… I don’t really know what he likes… well, I do but...”

 

“Well, maybe some pretty underwear will be appreciated.” The lady whose name-tag said was ‘Holdo’. “It’s not too adventurous but will make you feel sexier. And I’m sure he will like it.” Holdo gestured to the railings of silky thongs and bras that clearly weren’t meant to support anything but a complete fantasy. It all looked rather itchy and there was too much pink. Then her eyes drifted to the right.

 

“What’s that?”

 

Holdo looked where she was looking and gave a wry smile. “Ahhh. That’s a classic. The gold bikini. Something that young boys from the seventies will enjoy.”

 

Rey looked at it in interest. It looked a little like the other underwear except the cups were gold with intricate detail and had an attached burgundy skirt of sorts attached.

 

“What’s with the collar?”

 

“The Senator that wore it also wore a collar with a chain. It was meant to be a Slave Girl reference for a fancy dress beach party. I don’t think she anticipated it to be quite so iconic.”

 

Seventies… well, Ben would have been aware of it. Maybe he’d appreciate it. He was a bit of a nerd (by his own admission) who’d enjoyed calligraphy and reading as a young boy. Maybe he’d seen the Senator dressed in such a provocative outfit and had his sexual awakening.

 

Before she could think much more on it, she blurted out “I’ll take it.”

 

* * *

 

Rey scrutinized herself in the mirror as she readjusted the collar for nearly the thousandth time. She did look pretty good in her opinion; the gold and burgundy set off her freckled and tanned skin and made her boobs look rather more substantial. She’d put her hair up in her trademark three buns and applied mascara and lipstick to make herself look more provocative.

 

Then again, dressing up as a sexy slave girl was normally provocative enough for a guy who had just come home from work.

 

He’d text her that he’d be home by five. So she now had ten minutes to make herself as decent (or indecent) as possible. Despite her mortification at buying the outfit in the first place, she found herself getting excited. In every sense. Ben was a passionate man in both temper and in bed. What would he do when he saw her? Waiting to be his slave?

 

The front door opened and Rey hurriedly draped herself on the bed. Her heart was beating madly.

 

“Rey?” Ben’s voice called.

  
“In here.” Rey called. Or purred but it sounded like she had a head cold.

 

The door opened and Ben was soon stood in the doorway. As predicted, he dropped his briefcase and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

 

Rey felt her cheeks burn but managed to still stroke the bed. “Why don’t you join me _Master_?”

 

Ben didn’t move. He seemed incapable of movement. A second passed. And then another. And still he wasn’t saying anything. Rey suddenly felt confusion rise within her.

 

He didn’t look like a man who had walked in on his dream; he looked… horrified.

 

“Ben?” Rey asked in a smaller voice.

 

Ben suddenly ripped off his blazer and Rey let herself smile a little. That was more like it.

 

But then he moved forward and dumped his blazer over her!

 

“Cover yourself up! For God… Oh _God_!” Ben turned away from her to look at the wall. He’d gone from white to nearly beetroot red.

 

Before Rey could do anything else but gape like a fish, Ben had bolted back out the bedroom door.

 

Gripping Ben’s blazer, she suddenly felt colder than she had ever been. What in the name of hell had just happened?

 

He’d been fine this morning. They’d made lazy sleepy love in this very bed! So what had happened in ten hours that made him treat her like she was…

 

Rey frantically blinked the tears from her eyes. It was happening again. She’d opened her heart to him and now he’d regretted letting her in. He’d said he loved her too though… but had that been to appease her?

 

She wrenched off the bikini and dressed herself in her baggiest sweatshirt and joggers. Anything more provocative might make him sick. God, this hurt. This hurt worse than any other time with any other person.

 

Maybe she should just pack her stuff and go without having to face him? But no. She was no coward.

 

She walked into the living room with her head held high but her arms crossed. Like she was protecting her heart from further hurt. Ben was pacing and looked round at her. The sight of her in baggy clothing seemed to cause him to take a deep breath.

 

“Rey-”

 

“I thought you’d think up a more tactful way of telling me I’m repulsive.”

 

Ben blinked as though he’d been slapped around the face. “What?”

 

“I mean, I know it was bold but I just thought… oh it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters anymore.”

 

“Rey! That’s not… Oh boy!” He ran a hand through his hair in desperation. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. But… that outfit…” He actually shuddered.

 

“Then what the hell-”

 

“Okay! Okay! Umm… can you Google the gold bikini for me?”

 

Rey moved suspiciously to his laptop but he held his hand up.

 

“No, do it on your phone. I really don’t want this on my internet history.”

 

With a sigh of exasperation, she grabbed her phone and brought up the page about the senator in the gold bikini. She’d quickly had a look at images to know how to do her hair but hadn’t gone in depth. She’d just copied the plait of the beautiful woman the best she could.

 

“What am I looking for?” She snapped.

 

“Just… bring up a Wikipedia page.”

 

Sighing, she scrolled through it. It was just jargon about the iconic bikini and how it made Leia Organa-Solo a-

 

Hang on. She _knew_ that name!

 

“Organa-Solo?” Rey blinked and then looked at Ben. “But… your name is… is she related to you?”

 

Ben swallowed. “She’s my mother.”

 

Rey dropped the phone. “What?”

 

“The gold bikini. My mother wore it before I was born.”

 

She’d dressed up… as a sexy version of his mother?!

 

Admittedly she’d not met his family yet. His father was dead and his relations with his family were shaky at best. But she had spoken briefly to the matriarch of the Organa family. She’d liked her a great deal. She had a sense of humour that would make a sailor blush and a voice like a jazz singer that had smoked since the age of four.

 

Suddenly his look of horror made terrifying sense. She was impressed he hadn’t thrown up in the doorway.

 

“I’m sorry. I should have told you. I...”

 

“Let’s… never speak of this again. Ever!”

 

* * *

 

It was a difficult night for Rey. She wanted to go home to her own apartment (the one which Ben has been nagging her to give up and move it with him), buy some wine with the highest volume content she can find and eat her weight in cheese but Ben begged her to stay.

 

“We’ll watch _Friends_ and I’ll order pizza. But please don’t go. Please.”

 

They ordered pizza but Rey picks at it and for the first time ever Ben has to coax her to eat the last slice. They watched _Friends_ but Rey can’t remember what season it is and had always hated Ross anyway. They sit on the sofa but Rey sits on one side and can’t bring herself to curl up like a cat next to Ben. They sit apart; not eating, not concentrating and not speaking.

 

Rey knows she’s not acting fair and it’s hurting Ben. It’s like denying a puppy affection. But she couldn’t forget. Not his reaction; that was quite understandable. But the ice lining on her tummy when she had thought he’d lost interest and didn’t love her... The terror hadn’t left her and now she was jumpy and almost wished she was alone. Partly to cut her nose off to spite her face because she was clearly a sadist but also because she didn’t want to be abandoned again. The idea made her want to bury her face in her jumper and cry.

 

Rey was eager to shower before bed. She wanted to feel clean and she wanted a chance for Ben to fall asleep before she crawled into bed. So its with a sinking heart when the glass door opened and Ben stepped under the spray with her, looking glorious in his nakedness. She kept her back to him in case her control broke.

 

“Rey. Rey, please look at me.” He whispered into her neck.

 

She shakes her head feeling a sob threaten her and has no strength left when Ben turns her around and pulls her to his chest. Feeling his arms around her makes her crumble. She would have done anything to feel this safe as a lonely girl.

 

“I love you. You’re the only person I’m sure I’ve ever loved. Please don’t cry.” He whispered. It’s odd how a man so volatile could be so gentle to her. How his voice could turn to smooth milk chocolate when he whispered to her.

 

“I just wanted-”

 

“I know. But I don’t need you dressed up to find you stunning. And I don’t want you ever to have doubts about me. You could dress up as my bloody father and I’d still love you.”

 

Rey couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. Of course, I’d prefer it if you didn’t but...”

 

Rey reached up on her tip toes and kissed his lips. Now she felt lighter and more aware of the muscular, naked man that was wet and pressed up against her. And to think, Rey mused as Ben pushed her up against the tiled wall as the steam rose between them, only the afternoon I thought I’d never have sex again!

**Author's Note:**

> That ended up deeper than I was planning. But it starts the New Year off on a good note... And gets me out of my writing slump a bit.


End file.
